


The Perfect Murder

by Whov1an562



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: BUT THEY WON'T FUCKING RELEASE IT, F/F, THERE IS A KISS OUT THERE, bechloe - Freeform, bechloe IS canon, bechloe should have been canon, fuckuniversal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:52:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whov1an562/pseuds/Whov1an562
Summary: FUCK UNIVERSAL, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU WITH EVERY FIBRE OF MY BEING."Sometimes I feel like I could pull off the perfect murder. I'm not saying I would… but I think I could." - Anna Kendrick, 2016





	1. Chapter 1

The whole Pitch Perfect fandom stood behind the gates of Universal, as Kendrick stood there smirking with her arms crossed.

Each member of the fandom held the corner of a very large sheet, with some TNT in the middle.

“On the count of 3 guys,” Kendrick shouted. “One, two, THREE!”

Everyone moved their hands up into the air, sending the TNT flying smack bang into the middle of Universal, blowing the place into smithereens.

“Good work guys,” Kendrick said smiling as everyone strode off together, sunglasses on faces. “Well done.”


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Universal

i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate youi hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you   
Hate,  
Your biggest hater  
P.S. go fuck yourself


End file.
